The Cronicles Of Crystal
by Invader Crystal
Summary: Crystal is the new girl in town. She gose to skool and is pretty normal but she takes an iterest in a sertan little Irken,Read to find out.This is my first fanfic ever so I'll be replacing some of the chapters every now and then.
1. The new girl

"CRYSTAL!" came an adult humans shout "YOUR GONNA BE LATE FOR SKOOL!". "Coming" came the reply. A human girl walked down the stairs. She had golden brown hair that fell shoulder length and was wearing a pair of simple blue jeans and a white shirt. "

"You really should at least try to look your best for the first day." Her mother, Delith, said. "I couldn't care less what people think about me mom, if they judge me by my clothes, I don't even want to know them" her mother sighed, "well at least don't be late", and with that Crystal ran out the door on her way to skool.

She came in and stared, this was very different than her old school. First there was the teacher, she was spooky. Then there was the kids, they seemed like they just didn't give a hoot about any thing.

"Take your seat" Miss. Bitters instructed "Beside Zim, the green kid". She took her seat and fell asleep about halfway thru class. At lunch she (just so happened to) sat by Zim. She had taken an interest in the little green boy. "Hi" she said, Zim, who had been thinking and had not noticed her screamed "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" and snapped his head to face her. "YOU DARE TO SNEAK UP ON THE ALL POWERFUL ZIM!". Dude chill" she said "Zim has chilled, tell me Stink-Beast what do you want"

"To be your friend" she answered a little creped out "You want to be friends?" she asked. _"This could prove to be helpful to my mission"_ Thought Zim "Fine I will be your, friend" He answered "come to my house after skool and we will do... Friend stuff" and with that he walked off.


	2. Zims House

Crystal was getting ready. _"this is going to be so great"_ she thought. She was wearing a long navy blue skirt with a bright red collared shirt, white tennis shoes, and a bracelet with small silver harts dangling from it. Over all it was probably one of the best outfits she had worn in a while. _"He is sure to be wowed!"_ She thought as she ran out of her room at top speed, in a hurry to get to Zims house. In her mad rush, though she failed to see a small hole in the road, tripped and went sprawling. She got up, dusted her self off and checked for any tears in her clothing. When she there were none, she took off not so fast this time and looked where she was going.

At Zims house, Zim was getting ready too. He brushed his wig and chose his best uniform and contacts. At first he tried to convince himself that it was merely to keep the human coming back so he could further study humans, but then he realized it wasn't that. He decided to run a diagnostic on his pak but that had to wait because just then someone knocked.

Crystal waited outside for Zim to answer the door. She made good use of this time and fixed her hair were it had been messed up from running and tripping. The door open and Zim stood in the doorway. "WHAT HAPPED!" he asked seeing the blood running down her arms and legs. She had failed to notice that during her fall she had cut herself pretty badly. "I tripped" she replied. "TRIPED! IT LOOKS LIKE YOU JUPED OFF THE SIDE OF THE GRAND CANYON!" he was right they were pretty deep and had bits of dirt and stuff in them. "Come with me" he said Crystal was relived when he finally stopped yelling. She followed him to his kitchen and he patched her up.

When she came out and her cuts had been properly treated he turned to face her. "soooooooooooooooo... What do you want to do now?" he asked. Right then Gir walked in and started watching TV. "Uh Zim, why is your dog green?" Crystal asked. "It's an uh, skin discoloration" said Zim proud of himself for thinking so quickly. "Right" said Crystal, clearly not buying it "and why is he watching TV?" she asked. "He's an advanced dog" he said.

For the next half hour or so she bombarded Zim with questions like "why are you green" and "why dose your dog have a zipper". As you might have guessed this lead to one seriously ticked Zim. "AAAAAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!" exclaimed Zim after about 50 questions. "Look I will be in my room doing something, watch TV with Gir until I get back". "Where are you going?" she asked "my room" he said "what are you doing?" "SOMETHING!" he yelled making her flinch. "What kind of something?" she asked. "Something you don't need to know about Earth-Monkey, KNOW GO WACH TV WITH GIR!" he exploded. "All right sheesh" she said and walked over to the couch.

After about the third episode of the scary monkey show marathon (witch she found mind numbingly dull) she pulled out a bag of Mike And Likes and shared them with Gir. It wasn't long till they ran out (Gir kept taking large handfuls only to drop most of them) she went to discard the wrapper only to find that a tunnel led down to who-knows-were (and I think we all know). She looked down hoping to find some evidence of where it leads. She thought she heard Zims voice and ran back to the couch.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In his lab, Zim was running a diagnostic on his pak. Nothing seemed wrong, but that didn't explain the weird things he was feeling.

"Arrrrggggggg!" Screamed a very aggravated Zim. It had been almost an hour and he still didn't know. "Computer!" said Zim "Perform a super analysis search every little part for the problem" "Analyzing..." the computer said in its dull computer like voice "there is nothing wrong" the computer computed. "NOTHING WRONG!" shouted Zim "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGG!" he shouted and decided to just go up stairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When he got up there he found Gir and Crystal watching TV, Crystal had taken off her bandages to reveille her scabbed arms and legs. He joined them on the couch and watched the scary monkey show for a while (Zim kept murmuring "that monkey").After a while Crystal had to go home, Zim went to work with his pak, and Gir screamed "TACOS!" and went and got tacos.


	3. Finding out

"Crystal, time for skool" Delith called to her daughter "Be down in a minute" Crystal called back. "Hurry up". It had been three days since she had visited Zims house and she hadn't seen much of him since. She slid out of bed and went over to her closet and blindly pulled something out (a buttery yellow shirt and a white knee length skirt). She ran a brush through her hair and pushed her bangs back with a blue hairclip. She stumbled down the stairs, still slightly clumsy from sleep, and went to get breakfast.

She was getting herself some cereal when the doorbell rang. She opened the door to find Zim standing there holding something "I believe you left this at my house" he said, offering her a book. "Thank you" she said, taking the book. "You want to come in?" she asked. "Sure" replied Zim. She offered him some toast, but he refused. "Come on, we don't want to be late for skool" she slid on her shoes and walked out the door, Zim following. They had been walking in silence for a few minutes when Crystal shouted "Race ya!" and ran off. Although Crystal had a head start she was beaten by Zim who had probably had help.

In class Zim wrote something on a scrap of paper and flicked it to Crystal. She opened it, it read (in rather untidy way):

Come to my house after skool

-Zim

She passed him a note it read:

Can I bring some friends?

- Crystal

He passed her another note it read:

If you insist

-Zim

At lunch Crystal sat next to Zim with her bag lunch. She saw that Zims bought lunch was green and gave off a faint glow. "Zim, are you going to actually eat that?" she asked slightly nauseated "Of course not, I enjoy life" He replied. Crystal giggled, she didn't know if it was a joke or not but it was still funny. She offered to share her ham and cheese but he declined claiming he wasn't hungry.

Because I'm being lazy I'll skip to after skool

Crystal was rushing towards Zims house with two of her best friends Kayla and Dalton, this time she had a board game a book and some tacos for her, Gir, Kayla, Dalton, and Zim. They reached his house and knocked on the door. Zim opened it and looked questionably at their large lode, while Dalton and Kayla looked the same way at him. "What's all this stuff for?" he asked. "To play with stupid" Crystal replied (insert 3, 2, 1 here) "YOU DARE INSULT THE GREAT ZIM!" Zim screeched. Crystal was rolling around on the floor laughing while Kayla and Dalton stared blankly. "Zim, this is Kayla, and this is Dalton" she said pointing to each "they were my best friends at my old school and they're visiting for the weekend, now that the boring part is over lets have some fun" she exclaimed " Who wants to play Monopoly!"

After about two hours of playing and eating tacos (Zim gave his to Gir when no one was looking) they finished the game (they had to explain all the rules to Zim witch took up about an hour) with the winner being Crystal. Once again Zim went to his room to do something he wouldn't tell.

When she was sure Zim was out of ear shot she said to her friends "Come with me" she said simply. She went into the kitchen and open the trash can, reviling the tunnel. "First Dalton will jump, then Kayla, then me" she instructed, pointing to the trashcan. "I don't know about this Crystal" said Kayla "Curiosity killed the cat" "and knowledge brought it back" finished Crystal "Know go" she said pushing Dalton towards the trash can, he closed his eyes and jumped, Kayla followed, and lastly Crystal.

They all landed with a soft thud on a mattress. They marveled in awe at the machinery as they walked through the lab "What is this place?" asked Dalton " it looks like some sort of lab" said Crystal. All they could remember after that was an alien, a laugh, a shout, and blacking out.


	4. Finding out part 2

Crystal awoke to find herself in a weird alien lab, it would have been cool, except that she was straped to a table and had no clue as to what was going on. "Oh, good, your awake"said an odly menicing voice behinde her. She did her best to cran her neck to see who it was but was saved the trouble when the figure moved in front of her. She gasped. She saw an alien with long antana that bent at the tips and large red eyes that reflected the light ever so slightly, in her veiw, he was gorgous(sp), but there was something about him that was oddly familer. "ZIM?!" she exclaimed as relization (sp)hit her, hard.

"Yes Crystal, it is me." Zim said. "Where are we? Where are Dalton and Kayla? What are you?" she asked, her eyes moving from him to everything in the lab. "As for where we are, this is my secrit lab. As for where your friends are they are at home,their memories erased, as for what I am , I'm an Irken Invader." he said, is voice barly coming above a threating wisper. "Why didn't you erase my memory and send me home to? Why did you strap me to a table?" she asked. "Because the computer wouldn't erase your memory as it did for your friends, it cannot penetrate your mind, so instead of simply erasing your memory, I shall have to diccect (sp?) you." he said. Walking over to a table with all sorts of sharp, pointy things, along with knives.

"B-but I won't reveil your secrit, I swear it! You can trust me just please don't kill me!" . Zim turned to look at the girl, '_Wow, she is so cute when she's terrified, WAIT! I can't think like that about a human, Snap out of it!'_ . Her eye burnned into his, burrning with a dertermination that would never go out. Something about the way she looked at him made him relize that he could trust her, as long as he didn't give her a resone to report him. He undid her restraints and pointed to the nearest chair, "Sit" he commanded. She sat quickly. "If you ever tell anyone about what you have seen here, I shall kill you, and your little friends, UNDERSTAND!" Crystal winced and nodded. "Good, now leave, NOW!". Crystal jumped up and ran as fast as her legs would take her, up to the kichen, into the living room,outof the front door and to her house. She lay in bed that night, woundering if Zim would be in Skool tomorrow, and she would have a chance to talk to him.

I know it's short, but R&R people!


End file.
